A Kodac Moment Worthy Story
by blAiseCoRRupt
Summary: He had a secret obsession...taking pictures....and he fell in love in the process. Hogwarts full of hormonal and gay teenagers craziness. 3RD CHAPTER FINALLY UP! DM/HP BZ/RW PP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Okay guy, so this is my second story. It is again in Harry's 6th year (mostly because 7th year saddens me, thinking that school will end so soon for harry). AND ALSO, NO CHARACTERS ARE DEAD OR WILL DIE! IT IS CRUEL AND JK ROWLING SHOULD HAVE BEEN JOKING!! I will explain it more throughout the chapters and answer any questions with time. If you want me to add in something specific,be my guest, I am totally open to any ideas.

This story will contain: slash, yaoi, yuri, boy X boy, NO lemons(unless it is absolutely necessary to the plot), and plenty of fluff

and of course couples are: draco/harry blaise/ron pansy/hermione and maybe others...

please NO FLAMERS!! I cannot handle that again...and yet again, I am not using a beta because I want to improve my writing on my own.

So I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! sob but, if I did Harry and Draco would have had crushes on each other, develop their feelings over a while, and soon realize they were deeply in love and be having babies in the epilogue...!!

* * *

**My Photo Album**

In the light of his wand, a boy with hair as black as night and pale, almost translucent, glowing skin sat on his bed shifting and shuffling through the pages of a

book. Not just any book. No, this book was a photo album, full of the boys most prized pieces of art ever. The album was thick, like four textbooks put together, but

still only half way full. It was split into three sections, places, people, and creatures.

Though all sections had yet to be completed, you could say the boy was ecstatic for the upcoming year. The opening ceremony was filled with warming welcome

backs, smiles in every directions, and laughs about hysterical holidays. Up in his dorm, the boy was ready to fulfill his secret obsession this year, which was taking

photo's. He wasn't a freak, like Collin Creevey(1) or something, but it was his life and memories. Pictures held his past and no one knew of his hobby.

Currently, said boy was reviewing the order of of his "Places" and admiring his work. His eyes glanced over the pictures, candid shots, of muggle London, Diagon

Alley, far away pictures of the Forbidden Forest, the Shrieking Shack, and Hogsmeade. Most of all, he could not forget the wholeness of Hogwarts, pictures of the

grounds, Hagrid's Hut, the Castle in it's entirety, various shots and angles of Hallways, the Great Hall, the Dungeons, Gryffindor tower, common room, and boys

dorm, too. Also, the dungeons and plenty of classrooms were included. There were hundreds of photo's ranging in size, color, and time of day, such as morning,

afternoon, dusk, dawn, and his favorite night-time quests.

The boy smiled, remembering all the times he sneaked out just to get these precious pictures. His reason was always so that he would never forget and if

something bad were to happen to one of these places he would know what they were like before then. But, all days must come to an end, and said boy was

exhausted now. He slowly closed his precious album, placed it on the side-table, put out his light, and went to sleep.

On the cover of the book it read _Harry Potter's Book of Memories..._

* * *

I know!! sorry for the shortness!! but, this is mainly just a filler chapter...the next one will be much much much longer! I swear...

well:

is that how you his name..._Creevey_?

Anyway I really got inspired today to write this story because I was thinking, **Hey, what would a Hogwarts yearbook look like?** Then, I thought, **what if harry had a photo album filled with pictures of everything(mainly him and draco making funny faces and peace signs...but thats not for a while...)?** So, that's how I thought of this story!!

REVIEW PLEASE!! THERE WILL BE MORE IF YOU REVIEW!!AND IS THIS A GOOD IDEAA FOR A STORY?! ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter guys!! thank you lovelies for reviewing!!

**The heart and mind are the true lens of the camera.**

It was morning, a dreadful hour for most, but our dear Harry Potter was bouncing with anticipation. In his mind, he formulated plots and plans for taking certain shots in secrecy and how and where to take them. His three main goals today were to:

--Get a picture of the Womping Willow tree

--Get at least two two-somes(which he was sure he could get with partners during potions)

--and lastly, take at least two pictures of Slytherins...

The picture of the Slytherins was mainly to add more diversity to his album. Diversity was his true objective for this year, well, at least he had been friends with and taken pictures of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but never Slytherins.

Harry was now sitting in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, I told you not to-," a yell.

"I didn't! The friggen' hamster-," a shout.

"This isn't about the hamster, Ronald! It's just the fact that you stole my pink scarf-," another yell.

"Well, sorry, if it makes me look sexy. I hate blue-," another shout.

They were getting louder as they descended the stairs. Harry just smiled and tuned out the fighting. He knew that Ron and Hermione were always like siblings, constantly getting into quarrels every minute about anything. Last year, he realized that they could never like each other on such an intimate level because they were too alike, but he still loved them all the same. Finally, their furious faces rounded the last corner, with them not speaking anymore. Hermione caught Harry's eyes and instantly brightened up. Ron just game him a sheepish half-grin.

"Harry! Why are you up so early?" Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, I'm just really excited for the new year! You know!"

She suddenly smiled, "Well, I'm glad that someone," she looked pointedly at Ron, "actually cares about their schoolwork."

Harry smiled guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not...really the schoolwork I'm excited about..."

Hermione glared at him, huffed and started to walk away to go to breakfast. Harry and Ron stumbled after her alarmingly fast walking.

Students filed into the Great Hall, chatting exuberantly about the upcoming year, everyone was thrilled to find out their classes and such. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, and Hermione sat across from them. They filled their plates and mostly ate in silence, all thinking to themselves.

However, Harry's thoughts were not focused on his photo's right now, but actually he was staring at the Slytherin table. In his line of view, he saw Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson, sitting exactly the same as them, but only Malfoy and Zabini, were facing towards him. They were all not talking either, just thinking. Harry shifted his eyes from Zabini slightly and was soon staring into the grey-blue eyes of Malfoy. Harry could not break free from the emotionless stare. Then, Malfoy realized who he was staring at, and his upper lip curled up in annoyance as he glared, sneered, and crinkled up his nose at the same time. It was quite funny! He looked like he just smelt something really gross. Harry just giggled and turned away, not wanting to deal with any, how he called it, "Draco-Drama," today. He could feel Malfoy's confused stare upon him now, making him confused as well.

Now, McGonagle had started handing out schedules. She walked over and handed them their's with a smile.

Harry's read:

1st Advanced Potions

2nd Charms

3rd DADA

4th Free Period

5th Care of Magical Creatures

6th Divination

Harry was happy with his schedule. He looked over and saw that Ron and Hermione looked glad too.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, can I see yours?" They both nodded and handed him their schedule, him handing his in return.

Ron's read:

1st Advanced Potions

2nd Charms

3rd DADA

4th Free Period

5th Free Period

6th Divination

"Woah! Ron, you got a double free period?!"

Ron grinned, "Yup, all because I was smart and dropped care of magical creatures."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione's read:

1st Advanced Potions

2nd Advanced Charms

3rd DADA

4th Ancient Runes

5th Care of Magical Creatures

6th Divination

"Hermione, what's 'Advanced Charms?'," Harry asked.

"Um, just more complicated serious spells. I heard it really helps, so I decided to take it up as an elector."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed them their schedules back. He was happy with them because they still got to see each other, yet not too much where it would be overbearing. Students started leaving in small groups of three or four at different intervals. Harry finally got up with Ron and Hermione to leave, noticing that Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson were leaving too. Obviously, Slytherin always had Potion's with them, every single year! It didn't make sense. It was almost the same as just putting a sign on the door saying, "DANGER! DO NOT ENTER! EXPLOSIONS WILL OCCUR!" Which explosions did occur on a regular basis. But, anyway, both groups walked next to each other, still keeping distance, and not really speaking. Just an occasional whisper or two was heard.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out off his thoughts, "Hm...What?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Nothing, I was just wondering how your summer went. You hardly mentioned yours at the opening feast."

Harry could feel Malfoy's groups eyes on him, making him nervous because none of them had spoken yet. No insults or glares. Maybe just every once and a while, Malfoy would, but mostly curiosity was felt from them. "Oh...my summer? It was fine, I guess. I didn't do much."

"Hey, mate, did those stupid muggles of yours feed you?" Ron said angrily.

Harry blushed, "Ya. I guess...not as much as they should have, but I managed. At least this time I didn't get sick...I mean don't you remember last year, when you thought I was anorexic or bolemic?" Harry saw the other groups eyes widen, almost as if in shock.

"That's not the point Harry! You need to eat," Hermione said anxiously. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry just shrugged as they came to the classroom. They just made it, so they all went inside and took their seats. Since they all tried to sit at one table, it was a pretty tight squeeze. Harry noticed that Malfoy's group had done so as well. Harry, on the end, decided to take action. He fingered his digital camera in his pocket, muttering a quick concealing charm on it. Then, he took it out, and not to look suspicious, he held it in his right hand as if he were looking at his nails, and positioned it to look at the three Slytherins. It was a perfect view! They were all laughing quietly to themselves, so he snapped the shot with a grin, and slowly pocketed the camera again. No one noticed. As Harry glanced around the room quickly, he realized that they were the only ones actually in the class.

_Slam! _Everyone looked to see Snape thundering down the isle, glowering at the three Gryffindors as he passed. "Welcome to advanced potions. How fortunate I am to receive such wonderful students." A glare towards Harry and Ron. "But, since there is so much space, I've decided to take the liberty of giving you partners. You will have these partners for then rest of the year. Weasley and Zabini, Granger and Parkinson, Malfoy and Potter. Now get to your new seats!"

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and ran to the new ones. Harry sat next to Malfoy akwardly. He felt his eyes watching his every move, and he didn't like it. "Today we are going to have a little recap on how much you know. You are going to properly make a dreamless sleep potion and hand it in when your done. I don't expect anything less than perfect from all of you! Now, start!"

Malfoy got up to get the ingredients, so Harry started the fire and boiled one cup of water. Malfoy returned quietly and set down the ingredients. "Malfoy, hand me the bat wings, please?"

Malfoy quickly handed four wings over. Their hands touched for a brief moment, an electric shock went throughout both of them as they looked at each other for that second. Then, as soon as it started, they both looked away while blushing a deep red. They worked in silence from then on , making sure not to touch again. Finally, they were finished. They cleaned up their table and Malfoy handed in the potion. Harry looked around and found something interesting. Two two-somes were sitting right before him. How could he not take advantage of this? Again, he pulled out his camera and pretended to look at his nails. He snapped two pictures. One of Hermione and Pansy chatting about Advanced Charms together, and the other of Ron and Blaise, who looked like they were bickering over something. Harry sighed, wishing that he could just talk to his partner like that...without fighting, of course.

He looked over next to him and saw Malfoy reading. "Hey, what are you reading?" He scooted his chair a little closer to get a better view.

Malfoy looked slightly defensive, but he answered nonetheless. "Um, it's a non-fiction book based on a true story about a boy who plays Quidditch called The Seeker and the Silver Snitch."

"Oh! I know that one. Have you read it before?"

"Yeah, loads of times. It's only my favorite book!" Malfoy looked excited now.

Harry smiled lightly. "I loved that book too! It was very realistic and the main character, Dwennon1, he was so well fit. You know, like he really made the story!"

"I know! The part when he doesn't catch the snitch and realizes that-" _RING!_ The bell rung for the end of class and Snape left the room. It was as if they were just part of cruel joke as they realized who they were talking to. They stared, shocked into stillness, at each other with wide eyes.

Ron walked up to Harry. "Mate, you coming?" He looked down at him and then looked at Malfoy's same exact expression. "Malfoy, what did you do?!"

Malfoy blinked and shook his head. Then, he looked up and glared at Ron. "Oh, shut up Weasel! I didn't do anything to your precious Golden Boy!" Malfoy grabbed his things angrily and swept from the room, Blaise and Pansy following quietly behind.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione was always annoying like that.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mione. He just said something strange." And with that, Harry picked up his bag and left with Ron, since Hermione was in the opposite direction.

Charms and DADA passed quickly. The new DADA teacher's name was Professor Kimberlyn. She was very nice, with long and curly black hair, which she wore in a ponytail. All during those classes they just went over the subjects being studied that year. Finally, it was free period. Harry had told Ron that he had to do something, so Ron went to the common room.

Currently, Harry was roaming the grounds, trying to find the Womping Willow tree. When he passed Hagrid's hut, he knew he was headed in the right direction. In the distance he saw the huge tree, towering over all others. Harry slightly ran to it, so he wouldn't waste time. He stood a couple yards away and took out his camera, and he took off the concealing charm. Moving around a lot, he tried to get the perfect point for a shot. He zoomed in a little and..._SNAP!_ He took the picture. A perfect shot.

.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.TIMESKIP.

The day had passed rather quickly. Harry was now finishing up his dinner, Shepard's Pie and was also staring at the three Slytherins again. Well, mainly one Slytherin with pale blond hair, to be specific. People started leaving already. Harry spoke fast, "Guys, I'll meet you in the common room, okay? I just gotta do something quick!" And then, he walked quickly out of the great hall.

Harry soon found himself outside, in the courtyard. He was just sitting on a bench with his camera and looking around for an inspiration to come to him. While he looked around he spotted something, from the corner of his eye. He swiftly turned around to look at it. It being a person with skin as white as snow that glowed in the luminescent light from the moon. His hair was pale and he was just staring at the moon. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed Harry there. Harry took out his camera and rose it to get a better view point. He zoomed in as much as he could and finally was able to see the person. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's new inspiration. So Harry zoomed back out slightly and snapped the picture.

As Harry walked away he failed to notice the blue-gray eyes following his trail.

...

1 I looked up old english names just to find a cool one !

Yay!! another chapter done!! i'm soo happy!

Please review! DID YOU LIKE IT?!


	3. Preview

AUTHORESS NOTE!! READ BEFORE SNEAK PEAK!!

* * *

I know guys! I haven't updated in weeks and i'm really sorry!! I just have an extreme writer's block and my homework is coming in truckloads, since i'm in all honors! So, I haven't been able to get on the computer, but don't worry, I do have some of chapter 3 finished! Please be patient with me darlings!

I love you soo much my readers! So here is a sneak peak to the next chapter!:

* * *

I sat there next to him while he stirred in the ingredients, admiring his concentration and dedication to his work. He looked so cute like th--Harry's thoughts went on overload!

'OMG! What was I thinking last night! I can't have a crush on Malfoy! We're enemies for merlin's sake! Ugghhh!' Harry started making soft choking sounds with disgust. Malfoy looked over and Harry paled and stopped immediately. Malfoy turned away.

A person inside Harry's head started speaking. 'Are you kidding! You've been taking pictures of him for weeks. You can't honestly saw that you don't like him...'

'I can too! It's my head! Now get out, before I call the police!'

'You're such a dolt. I'm inside your head remember? I'm apart of you! You can't call the police on yourself!'

Harry shook his head. 'Fine, but I really don't like Malfoy. Hell, I don't even think I'm gay!'

'Come on Harry! Malfoy is so sexy and cute, you can't deny it! Just admit that you like men!'

'I don't like men...'

'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Harry likes-'

'I. Don't. Like. Men.'

'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Ha-'

'I don't like men!'

'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-'

"I don't like men!" Harry whispered furiously.

Malfoy turned towards him, a horrified look on his face, but a smirk was showing through, slowly coming out of it's hiding. "W-What did you say, Potter?!" Thankfully, no one had noticed us speaking.

I spoke quickly, thinking of a different response. "Uhh...I love barbie and ken?"

Malfoy's face became confused and he asked, "Who the hell are barbie and ken?!"

I smiled sheepishly, rubbing my neck and turning away...

* * *

hahahahahaha! I loved making up that part!

Soooooo, how is that to keep you waiting!? Please, I will not forget this story, and please, don't you forget it either!

Thanks lovelies ! I'll get back soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Next chapter guys!

Thank you for being patient with me lovelies! Extreme drama and problems lately!

Soooo read babies!

Oh and special thanks to MAKI!!!! I love you sooo much baby! You are so nice and inspiring!

So I won't keep you waiting anymore!

**A good snapshot stops a moment from running away. ~Eudora Welty**

Nighttime was quiet, but the Griffindor dorms had a warm feel to them, lightening the eerie silence considerably. It wasn't that silent. There was still the sounds of muffled shuffling. Harry was specifically placing his new photographs into his album. The first one being the womping willow tree. Then, he flipped to the 'people' section and placed the picture of Hermione and Pansy in, and Blaise and Ron. Next, he put in the picture of the three Slytherins sitting together. Finally, after writing captions under the photos, he delicately picked up the picture of Malfoy and smiled while placing it in carefully. He wrote the caption as, "Draco Malfoy. In the light of the moon. Perfectly beautiful."

Harry sighed as he closed the album. He thought about other thing now, such as his looks. He was still the same boy that he had been for years. His face crinkled with worry as he thought about it. How was he going to get anyone to notice him while looking like a-a-a pale and skinny...pansy with hideous glasses? Specifically, how was Malfoy going to notice him? Harry didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. He could fix his looks tomorrow though, but on the subject of Malfoy....

Ever since the other day, his thoughts were almost always on him. Malfoy is a stunning individual, indeed he is. His pale skin suited him well, besides Harry's, which he thought looked a sickly pale next to Malfoy's elegant ivory. Malfoy's straight blond hair was short and newly styled; he made it so that it had a sweeping look and hair stuck up at odd angles, yet it still framed his striking face flawlessly. His hair made him have a "just got shagged look" making him sexier than ever. Thinking about his beauty made Harry shiver with lust, no not lust. It couldn't be lust because than he would just want his body. Harry wanted Malfoy's body of course, but also his mind, soul, and heart. He wanted Malfoy to hold him in his strong and toned arms and whisper sweet nothings till' he fell asleep. He wanted Malfoy to run up to him in the hallways, no matter all the people, and kiss him fiercely. He wanted Malfoy to take him out to see places, any place, as long as they were together. So, no this could not be lust, nor would it be love just yet. This was a full blown out crush. A bloody dangerous one at that. But, Harry was very confused. Him and Malfoy were practically enemies for Merlin's sake.

As Harry laid down to sleep, he couldn't help but to think about the worst. What if Malfoy hated him? What if he found out and shunned his wicked thoughts with glares and evil words of discouragement? And most of all, what if someone had already stole his heart's affection away from him? Harry drifted of into a downcast dream, full of concerns on this new development.

....

Presently, Harry was getting ready for the day. Turning the knob quickly, he stepped out of the steaming shower, walked over to the sink, and brushed his teeth. When done with that, Harry walked over to the body length mirror and stared at his towel clad body. Okay, so he wasn't that skinny and his arms, legs, and stomach were pretty toned from quidditch. Yet still, Harry scowled in annoyance. His sickly pale skin irked him to no end. Harry took his wand from the counter and thought of a charm to help him. What charm could do it though......."I got it....._Parum Caligo Umbra!_" And with that, Harry's skin became a slightly darker shade, almost to a very light beige, that brought out his hair and eyes.

Ugghh...his hair....what a tragic story! He stared at his never tamable locks with agony. He couldn't really fix them, hence the "never tamable." The last time he even tried to spell it down, it turned a striking shade of neon green on him. So, he just ruffled it around a little with some gel and left it be...for now. Harry now glared at his glasses, the ugly circles that were already to small to begin with. He took his wand and said,"_videlicet visum_", which made his vision go fuzzy for a moment. Something had happened though, everything had gone blurry. So, he took off his glasses and found that he could see perfectly!!! Oooh....this was priceless! What better way to get people to notice him?

He needed one more thing though. On the counter near him was Dean's makeup bag. Why on earth he had a makeup bag was a complete mystery to Harry. He picked it up, unzipped it, and looked through it. Harry found a dark emerald green eye liner. So, he took it out and put it on. Harry deemed himself presentable and went to get dressed.

TIMESKIP TO TO TO BREAKFAST.

Harry stood before the Great Hall's door, shuddering with anticipation.(a half hour late, I must add) I know a skin color and vision change wasn't that big of a deal, but hopefully more people would notice him. He placed his hands on both doors and pushed them open. People looked up from their breakfast at the intrusion. There were gasps and open mouth stares. Okay, people definitely noticed him now, even so much that he was beginning to feel embarrassed. He even saw a Hufflepuff spit out pumpkin juice. Ewww........ Harry's eyes darted to the Slytherin table as he walked in casually towards the Griffindors, who by now were just rolling their eyes and laughing at other tables expressions. He was searching for a certain pair of grey-blue eyes when he suddenly found them. Malfoy's eyes were wide and shocked, but his mouth was lifting, ever so slowly, into a, I guess proud, smirk. Harry blushed a bit.

He finally sat down and Ron and Hermione were staring at him. "H-Harry, what happened?" It was Hermione again. Ron was speechless, at the moment.

"Oh, nothing. Just some minor adjustments." And with that, Ron and Hermione knew the conversation was closed.

Harry carefully chose his breakfast. He was starving! He picked scrambled eggs, fried ham, hash browns, cut cantaloupe, and pumpkin juice. Hermione stared as he piled on the food. Harry savored every particle that went in his mouth. The flavors, the textures, he memorized his food with gratitude. His hunger was endless, but he soon felt the fullness coming to him. He was done.

At that moment, he saw Malfoy get up, so he got up also, even though there was still ten minutes until class. "I'll see you in class guys! I'm just gotta go do something." So, Harry stood up and walked out of the Hall, obliviously with everyones eyes on him. He needed to take another picture of Malfoy.

Harry walked friskily to find him. He went into the courtyard, in thought that the first time he saw him was there. From the corner of his eye he saw platinum colored hair and he quickly hid behind a tree. He watched him from his hiding place. Malfoy was sitting on the grass, head towards the clouds, and possibly in them too, with his eyes closed. The look of utter serenity on his face though, did not surpass the glowing beauty of the sun's rays beating down on his alabaster skin. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Maybe this was dangerous for his health too! Shaking his head, Harry took out his camera silently, and zoomed in to focus. SNAP! Sneakily, Harry shied away from the scene to go to potions. Unknown to him, he did not notice Malfoy turn around and smile at his retreating form.

.......................................................................................................................................

Harry sat waiting in the potions room alone. His mind was blank as he looked at random things around the room. The door creaked open and he jumped in surprise. Quickly, he spun around to see who was there. He sighed in relief. It was only Draco. _'Since when do I call him Draco? Whatever...' _Harry saw him and bit his lip thoughtfully. Then, he shook his head and walked over to Harry and his desk. He placed his books down and sat quietly.

Harry wondered why he made that face, but it soon changed to how cute Draco looked like that. He turned towards Malfoy, "Hey, have you ever thought of modeling?"

Draco's face became confused as he turned slowly, looking Harry in the eyes, "Uhh, why are you asking?"

Harry shook his head and stuttered, "It's nothing....Actually, it's just that, you know, you're quite a pretty person...." Harry's faced became red with embarrassment as he turned away _'Smooth Potter. Real. Real Smooth.....Pretty? Ughhhh'_

Though he couldn't see his face Harry heard him say something quietly and he had to strain his ears to hear the inaudible sound. "Uh, thanks. I guess. You're quite beautiful yourself."

The ball rang just then as students piled in, Snape in tow. He put up instructions on the board immediately, "Today you will make a simple potion for me. Let's remember in your dimwitted brains how to create the Felix Felicis potion-"

Hermione interrupted his speech, "Sir, I know we went over it last year, but we never actually made it!"

Snape glared at her, "10 points from Griffindor for speaking out of turn Miss Granger! As I was saying, since we discussed it so many times you all should know how to make it! Get started!"

Draco went to go get the ingredients while Harry set up. He looked towards Hermione's table. She looked absolutely furious and it looked like Pansy was trying to console her. How cute! He heard someone clear their throat behind him, so he turned and saw Draco raising his eyebrows. "Aren't Hermione and Pansy so cute?"

Draco looked toward them, "Yeah, I guess they are..." Then, he sat down and began working. Suddenly, he looked up again. "Oh, and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch the potion, Potter. I want to get a good grade," he said with a scowl and went back to his work. So, I sat there next to him while he chopped the ingredients, admiring his concentration and dedication to his work. He looked so cute like th----Harry's thoughts went on overload!

_'OMG! What was I thinking last night! I can't have a crush on Malfoy! We're enemies for merlin's sake! Ugghhh!' _Harry started making soft choking sounds with disgust. Malfoy looked over and Harry paled and stopped immediately. Malfoy turned away.

A person inside Harry's head started speaking. _**'Are you kidding! You've been taking pictures of him for days. You can't honestly saw that you don't like him...'**_

_'I can too! It's my head! Now get out, before I call the police!'_

_**'You're such a dolt. I'm inside your head remember? I'm apart of you! You can't call the police on yourself!'**_

Harry shook his head._ 'Fine, but I really don't like Malfoy. Hell, I don't even think I'm gay!'_

_**'Come on Harry! Malfoy is so sexy and cute, you can't deny it! Just admit that you like men!'**_

_'I don't like men......'_

_**'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Harry likes-'**_

'_I. Don't. Like. Men.'_

_**'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-en. Ha-'**_

_'I don't like men!'_

_**'Harry likes me-en. Harry likes me-'**_

"I don't like men!" Harry whispered furiously.

Malfoy turned towards him, a horrified look on his face, but a smirk was showing through, slowly coming out of it's hiding. "W-What did you say, Potter?!" Thankfully, no one had noticed us speaking.

I spoke quickly, thinking of a different response. "Uhh...I love barbie and ken?"

Malfoy's face became confused and he asked, "Who the hell are barbie and ken?!"

I smiled sheepishly, rubbing my neck and turning away. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

* * *

Done !! A whole 6 pages! I'll give you more as soon as I can.....whenever soon is!

I love you all for reading so long!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
